


Precautions

by spuffyduds



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Crossover, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the cuffs aren't just about the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precautions

Mike loves the way Ray writhes under him, loves the way he can see the muscles shifting in Ray's skinny back. Loves how the sweat droplets run down the channel of his spine to the dip in the small of his back where Mike can lick them up. Loves to lap up the salt there and then scrape his teeth down to that spot just above Ray's ass that must be a knot of nerves, because Ray goes fucking nuts when Mike hurts him a little right there.

Mike loves how Ray's arms look stretched out toward the headboard, cuffed there, tensed. His hands clenching above the cuffs, face buried in the pillow but Mike can still hear him moaning.

Mike just--he just loves _Ray_ , is the fucking problem, and one of these nights he's not going to be able to bite that back, not going to be able to just mumble it into the salty dip of Ray's spine knowing he can't be heard. One of these nights he's going to blurt it out. When he's coming, or when _Ray's_ coming, arching up under Mike and crying out even when he's supposed to stay still and quiet--he's so fucking beautiful when he can't follow directions. And Mike's pretty sure that's why he's always got Ray cuffed or tied. So when Mike can't choke it down any longer, when those words fight their way out of his mouth, Ray can't run.

\--end--


End file.
